


A Gun Without Bullets, a Heart With No Love

by 100Faults



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Demon Okumura Yukio, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mystery, Okumuracest, Parent Satan (Ao no Exorcist), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100Faults/pseuds/100Faults
Summary: "I can chase you, I can catch you, but I can't make you mine."A gun without bullets is pointless so goes the same for a heart with no love. However, once you put the bullets into the gun it becomes a deadly weapon that could be used to harm or protect anyone or anything. Does that too go for a heart full of love?A young boy's life changed slowly, like a ripple expanding in a pond, but over time those carefree ripples soon became massive waves that would crash down and eat him whole, causing everything he once knew to sink and drown into the farthest parts of his mind, just like he had. Soon his precious childhood would be ripped from him and torn just like wet paper, and his innocence would surely be washed away from every crook and corner of his memory. This little boy would have to force anything and one down below him, let them sink and drown even if they kicked and screamed. He had to be the strongest, he had to be the smartest, he had to be the numbest... he had to be the best...





	1. Chapter 1

The soft crunching of leaves breaking underneath our feet and our laughter intertwining with each other felt all so warm. Our sweaty palms pressed up against each other with our fingers in knots kept us from breaking apart as the two of us ran farther into the clutter of trees that loomed over us like town buildings. He turned his head to look back at me, and our gazes would lock for just a moment, it was as if he were checking if I were still there and of course, I would always return with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

 

The sun's heat didn't show mercy back then, and it enveloped us in an overheating blanket, but with the strong winds tossing us around, it eased our stinging legs. We'd whack into a few branches and thorns, but he kept flying through them as if they weren't there with me right on his heels. We were too caught up in the moment to notice the cuts and scratches that painted our pale skin, but even if we did, we wouldn't have stopped.

 

We were only a few more breaths away from our desired location.   

 

Deep ocean blues and golden peach colors started to drip in daylight's sky, indicating that night would soon stumble upon us and that stars would appear. Crickets soon quickly came from hiding, and they all performed an effortless lullaby for the forest creatures that were all fast asleep, and we should've been too. But here we were, our hair unkempt, our breathing heavy, and our legs throbbing with red paint smeared against them. He started to relax his fast pacing.

If he hadn't been squeezing my hand, I surely wouldn't have been standing right next to him. He had led us to a large clearing where the trees appeared to dodge, but unlike like them, we would be drawn towards it. He was panting after the journey as he whirled his head back to me. His cheeks and nose a rosy tint and his big-hearted eyes glistening with delight.

His heart would've been pounding a storm against his ribcage after such a run, yet I'd pretend it was for me and his face would flush a darker shade of red. I'd squeeze his hand, and he would return the favor, but instead, he beamed a smile and tipped his chin up towards the heavens. I swallowed thickly and did the same, my breaths stuttering as I'd try to focus on recovering my breath.

The stars would dot and dance across the night sky as they twinkled with life. We would watch in a trance for hours and hours until our necks became stiff and forced us to break away from the sky. We'd glance at each other for a moment, and he'd look into my eyes, and I'd look back into his. His wondrous blue orbs would seem as if they captured the stars in them and my heart would flutter.

He'd lean into me and cup my ear, his hot breath hitting my ear as he spoke into it, his soothing voice and lively tone making me giggle. His secret would slip into the palm of my hand, and I'd feel his fingers brush against it, making my cheeks warm and my pulse double. I'd squeeze his secret, keeping it safe and warm in the crevices of my hand and away from the night's chilling breeze.

We'd laugh, and our laughter would be hushed and to ourselves. We feared that our father would emerge from the darkness and give us an unforgivable scolding. 

We both knew he was going to give us a talking when we did return home, but at the moment, we didn't do anything but laugh. 

 

 

An electric flow of pain shot through my mid back, and I stirred awake, murmuring softly to myself before I pried one of my eyes open. I darted them around, and when I noticed a burning candle, my orbs locked tightly as they were strained from the unexpected light. Although, I cracked them open slowly before they became comfortable.

The candle had an all too familiar blue flame sitting atop of it that greedily chewed off candle wax at a somewhat dull speed, but it didn't frighten me. Maybe the first two times, but after a while, I had grown accustomed to them. Their warmth felt refreshing, and they reminded me of a lovely set of blue eyes I once recognized.

I started to paint an image of him in my mind, and a gentle grin came onto me, but I quickly crumbled it to dust. I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

Shaking my head to rid him out of my thoughts, I looked over my surroundings in the hope to find something to distract my mind of him. My eyes only found several books opened laying before me and a few rushed notes jotted down on a piece of paper off to the side. I must've fallen asleep with my nose stuck between pages and inked words because I was sitting at a desk back in the library.

Straightening my back, it made a loud popping sound that made my ears twitch and my brows furrow in slight stress. I shivered at the sound and rubbed my neck, soothing it of any cramps.

"Not again..." I muttered under my breath, massaging my hand over my tense eyes while my backbone started to pulse with an achiness from inside my body. Groaning, I tried shaking the pain but figured it'd be worthless, so my eyes dropped onto the table below me.

The wooden table had countless papers filled with pages of illegible text that would make any man go mad. Only those who are from Gehenna could understand the language, my fingers gliding along the black inked words in thought. No matter how many books I've read none of them once discussed the recreation of the Gehenna Gate and if they did mention the gate, then it was most likely from folklore. 

I sighed and ran a wild hand through my brown locks of hair, hoping the action would distract me for just a moment, but it only caused my stress to fly higher than before. However, the faint smell of jasmines and buttercups rested my mind just a tad bit. I focused my attention back onto the books under me and continued to flip through pages before the muffled sound of boots covered in thick mud started to make its way towards me. 

I sighed once again with annoyance as I slammed the book closed and lolled my head to the left. An enormous slug with the torso and arms of a human but the head of the spider started to make its way to me. Its wide ghost-white eyes appeared as if they were melting and created the look that it was crying, but it snappy and consistent hissing from its maw made it seem like it was in a foul mood. 

Its skin was pale and rough, and if you were curious enough to touch it, it would feel of slimy fish scales and cause a shudder of disgust to ripple through you. It always made considerably loud sounds when it moved, seeming like someone fighting to get themselves out from thick mud. Although, despite all of its horrifying characteristics, I plastered a grin onto my face and gave it a friendly wave. 

"Good day, Spectra. Did I trouble you last night?" I asked trying to keep my voice light and welcoming. The thing shook its spider-like head and when all its eyes blinked at once it created a sound that of fruit being squished between fingers.

"Of course... not... I enjoy... your presences...." It said through thick cheeks, slowly reaching over to gather the books from my desk. 

"However..." It started, it's voice rusty and old, "Your father... requested for... your presence..." The smile on my face didn't waver, but at that moment, my skin started to boil and so desperately wanted to burst into flames.

But I forced them down deep within me.

"Did he now? Well, I'll be sure to get to him immediately." I lied, shifting myself out from my seat and casually starting past it. 

"I'm sure he must be wondering where I was since I didn't return home. I'll be sure he doesn't cause you any trouble if he finds out I slept here."

"...Again..." The thing said an amused tone in its voice and I was sure if I could see its face, it'd have a playful smirk.

I forced a chuckle from my chest, and my palms started to warm up. 

"I best be going now, thank you for the hospitality." I quickly added before I rushed away.

As I made my way down the endless shelves of books that whispered secrets to each other, I thought of how not once did they ever peep about the Gehenna Gate, which only fueled my defeat. They towered over me like trees, and the height of the structure's roof was overdramatic, allowing the golden shelves of books and books to grow all the way to the top.

I came to a staircase made of polished white-marble that twisted on itself twice before reaching the ground. There were also sprinkled with specks of gold and diamonds in them, causing the tiles to sparkle. I made my way down with no hurry, but when I did reach the bottom floor, a quite brilliant mosaic was drawn into the center of the room. It would leave any artistic mind breathless and astonished at the work of art, but fortunately for me, I didn't have that train of thought.

Marble stone pillars stood in a strangely perfect circle around the mosaic, framing it perfectly and aligning up with the eight spikes that were too apart of the work of art that stood under me. Each pillar had an arch that connected them with the very next column. Moreover, they were showered with crystals that shifted between gold to obsidian, as if they couldn't make up their mind between the two rocks.

I started for the arch farthest from me, and it directed me to a stretched out hallway, dotted with other demons who were chatting freely with each other before they noticed my arrival. They all quickly hushed down and moved aside, some pressing themselves against the walls so hard I thought they preferred to be it. Eventually, I recognized a set of large golden doors, and my pace quickened in that instant. I didn't want to be in that hallway for another second.

Pushing open the doors a breath I didn't know I had let itself out and my heart started pounding once more. How strange, it's not like I haven't walked through that hallway countless of times so why was this time any different? I scattered away from the thought, welcoming the sting scent of spice and sweat into my lungs.

My brows furrowed and I started down a few steps, black silhouettes of creatures with large horns that could cut with just a graze, wings that should've come from a fairy tale, and a tail that belonged to an animal flew right by me in an urgent manner. These demons were animals, and yet, even they had morals, unlike these things...

However, I wasn't sure where they were all off to in such a hurry. Usually, they'd all be burrowed up in their holes unless they'd been summoned for something. And it appeared quite a few were requested for such a large event, perhaps Satan was behind it, just like everything else down here. 

 

I rolled my eyes and followed a dirt path that was lit with blue flames, they licked at the sky, my eyes getting caught in their flame. They danced and twirled, turning into various shapes, but none that I admired. I kept on my path and many demon-like children ran past me, a few salesmen trying to convince me to have my very own succubus, but I just directed my head straight forward. 

As I passed the plaza, I heard a ruckus and riots booming from the core of it, as usual. Although, today I had heard something that caused my ears to twitch and my eyes to glance towards the center. A small humanoid like figure stood lifted upon a shelf in the center, its skin a pattern of green, yellow. Its fangs were sticking out from his lower lip, its red horns protruding out from its head, and it had pointy elf-like ears that were considerably long.

The Imp waved its arms around frantically, his grin just itching my curiosity. I sighed, breaking my gaze away from it before I clenched my fist. It wouldn't hurt to know what everyone was making such a fuss about it.

My legs moved on their own and before I knew it, I was apart of the ground of demons that were whispering to each other while the Imp cried the current events. 

"Listen here! Listen here! Tonights our night to strike!!!" 

A few of the demons around me cheered, my ears catching a few words, but I couldn't put them together to form an actual sentence. Questions started to stir in me, what the hell was it talking about? "Quiet down and let me speak!" It hissed out like poison and only a few demons lowering their heads, but most did drop their voices. 

"Our Lord Satan has found a human body he could possess, but it'll only be for a while so he wants our help!" The Imp dropped from his ledge and slithered throughout the crowd, my chest tightening as he came closer to me. 

"Lord Satan has requested me to notify all of Gehenna that when night strikes in Assiah, he'll open the Gehenna Gate and that's when we attack!"

My heart tightened in my chest and it fluttered, my eyes going wide before the Imp's words looped in my head like a broken record. Satan's going to open the gate...? Tonight? Attack? But for what?! 

And as if the little Imp could read my mind, he spoke in a booming voice 

"Lord Satan plans on retrieving the rest of his family!" I tensed. A few demons gasped, shock taking their breath away while others started laughing, taking the entire situation as a cruel joke. 

"And what makes you say that? Huh!?" A snake slithered from out the crowd, wrapping itself around the Imp's neck. 

"Where's your proof?" Every 's' the white snake dropped was held for a longer period of time, and its purple tongue would flicker in and out to taste the fear in the Imp's skin.

"Y- you'll all see tonight! I wouldn't take Lord Satan's name in such a matter!!" 

I clenched my fist till my knuckles became a ghostly-white, shoving myself out of the crowd. Although, the crowd became more packed and stiff as more and more demons started to flood towards the Imp that stood in the dead center. I had to get out of there. 

My skin burned and sizzled from underneath and shook my head, refusing to burst into a fit. I won't use those damn flames to get out of this. I pushed harshly at demons to get out of my way, their heads craning to show their furious expressions, but they immediately shriveled up into a ball when they locked eyes with me. 

It was as if my very own sight horrified them.

I was able to remove myself from the bunch of demons, following down the pathway once again without looking back towards the chaotic plaza. What is Satan exactly planning?

 

 

I had decided to change my plans for tonight. Instead of skipping dinner and eating at a library, I've chosen to eat in the palace. 

I made my way up to the gate of the said castle, the guards that stood patrolling the fence jumping when they saw me. Their metallic suits clinked with worry and confusion as they scrambled over to open the gate.  

"Welcome home, Master--"

I stopped it quickly, putting a hand up to signal it my discomfort. Its shoulders tensed and it lowered its head in embarrassment.

"Is Lord Satan here?" I questioned, glancing towards the other guard for an answer. It stood straight up and cleared his voice, tapping the end of his spear into the ground to state his attention.

"Unfortunately, you just missed him, sir."

"When will he be back?" 

"I'm not sure, sir."

I nodded my head in understanding, making my way towards the redundant structure only to be greeted with a frantic crowd of castle servants. 

"Master--!"

"Don't call me that," I said stopping the rushing servant as it nodded its head in worry. 

"O- of course, it won't happen again, s- sir!" It bowed all the way to the ground, the other servants having their hands all over me, frantically trying to unbutton my uniform. 

I batted their hands away in discomfort, the few servants flushing as they bowed as well. 

"So sorry, s- sir..." They all said in unison. I sent them away with a simple hand gesture, walking by them as they scampered to open the castle doors. They quickly pushed them open and made room for me to walk by, even though there was already plenty enough space to begin with. 

Stepping into the building, I tensed when I got a whiff of the familiar scent of earth and fire. My brows furrowed and I felt my heart squeeze from inside my chest, a hurt stabbing into it. 

I made it back to my bedroom without running into anything and I locked the door behind me, checking just to be sure. I hated being in this dungeon, even the libraries I occasionally slept at were far better. Waking up with pain in my mid back and neck was worth it if it meant being away from here, but I could never truly run from this place.

When I was younger, I remember running away from the castle and staying at a library for several days and nights, and back then, I couldn't even distinguish if time moved at all in Gehenna. I just knew I stayed away from the castle long enough for me to start begging for food.

The demons refused to feed me and I was forced to go back home to stop myself from starving. I later found out that Satan had told everyone not to feed any children, regardless they were human or demon. That month, the population decreased significantly and it was my fault.

After that, I never ran away again, but I did sleep over irregularly in libraries. Almost every demon librarian knew me. 

I bit the inside of my cheek as I traced all the walls in my room, nothing changed. My oversized bed still laid dead center on the wall across from my door, my desk still in tucked in the corner of the room with my bookshelves taking up an entire wall, and a dresser you'd see in a fairy tale on the opposite side of the bookshelves.

The floors were a shiny wooden color, which I favored from everything else in this room. Well, that was actually a lie. I did have this one book... 

I started for my bookshelves, gliding my hands on them until I reached a swamp-green leather book that had messy stitching. I tugged it from its nook spot and slipped it out with ease. Flipping it open, I counted several pages from the beginning before I came to a page with a large hole in the book.

A gentle smile tugged my lips and I plucked the small glass bottle from the book, holding it carefully between my fingers. I examined it and felt hurt welling up in my chest. 

Then a knock stopped me dead in my tracks.

I tilted my head back to my door, my tail flicking at it before I heard an all too familiar name.

"Sir... L- Lord Lucifer has come to visit you along with Lords, Astaroth, Eygn, and Iblis..." 

I dropped my eyes to the floor, confusion bubbling in my mind. I parted my mouth to speak but quickly bit my bottom lip, feeling my heart pump. Why was everyone suddenly making irrational moves, I can't read this board at all.

Shaking my head, I squeezed the tiny glass bottle in my palm keeping it safe in the crevices of my hand before I shoved it into my uniform's pocket. "What is it they need." 

There were faint whispers that I couldn't make out, the door muffling them. Although, after a long pause of silence, I got a response. 

"Prince Yukio, I'd appreciate if you could spare a moment to just have a small chat with me." Lucifer's voice caused my blood to go cold and my face to go pale. He's actually here. 

I slammed my book closed and jostled it back into my bookshelf, taking hesitant steps towards my door before swinging it open. 

My eyes went wide and the bubbles of confusion popped in my mind, shock taking my breath for just a moment. Lucifer's green pale eyes looked dead down into my own lively green eyes. His sickly pale skin much whiter than my own. 

His blonde hair slicked back while my untamed brown locks resembled of a birds nest. I swallowed thickly and his dull eyes blinked back into mine. "Ah, so you truly did come out."

"What do you want?" I spat out at him, holding my arms out on either side of my doorway, fearing he'd want to walk in. 

"I only came back down here because I was told that you've been spending most of your time in books instead of using your flames." A pelt of sweat dripped down off my cheek and I felt his demeanor overpowering. 

Yes. I knew of his strength and power and he could easily have me erased with just a touch. "I'm reviewing sword techniques." I lied. And I think he knew.

Lucifer's brows rose ever so slightly that I almost didn't even notice them do the action. He sighed before he started to cough. It was only a few this time, but I'm sure it'd only worsen with the longer he's away from his little facility.

"Is that so?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"You know, Prince Yukio--"

"Yukio."

The blondette paused and sighed, smiling softly. "My apologies, Yukio. I'm sure you're aware of the rumor spreading all across of Gehenna, no?"

My palms started sweating and I clenched the wooden framing of my door frame. "It's like a wildfire, how could I not?" He turned his back towards me and took a few steps away, dragging me out of the room by my curiosity. 

"Yukio, I've watched you since a very young age." He tilted his head back and started back for me, cupping my cheeks and catching me by surprise. "I know what they took from you and I could bring you back to him."

Bright blue eyes popped into my mind, the forest I had run through as a child with him, the secret I had kept for him all these years. They all flashed through my mind in quick succession. My chest tightened and my heart pounded against my ribcage before I slapped his hands off me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My heart was aching more than ever now and I tried forcing my fear and anger back down, but they just kept slipping out from under my skin. 

"I'm only giving you an opportunity," Lucifer simply said, dropping his hands back to his side. 

"You're using me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I hissed. 

Lucifer shook his head before he reached into his uniform and he drew a key out, tossing it to me. I caught it and eyed it cautiously, not understanding what it opened. "If you ever change your mind, stick that key into a door and turn it twice to the right and once to the left. I'm sure it'll convince you."

I gave him a wry gaze, the gears in my head stuck and turning in opposite directions. He started to cough more, his breathing becoming harsh and ragged as he wheezed. Red liquid dripped between his fingers and a servant quickly came to his aid.

"L- Lord Lucifer?! You must return back to Assiah, your body will decay faster the longer you stay here," it said, lending a shoulder for the blonde demon to lean against. 

"Yukio," He started between gags, "choose wisely, or time will." I watched as the servant took him down the hall, his figure disappearing from my sight. My eyes fell onto the key in my palms. I pressed the key tightly into my palm and a clock started to tick in my mind. 

It was quiet once again, however, it was short lived before the other three demon kings came. Astaroth seemed to have found another human body to possess, this time of a young teen's male. His hair was a pale purple, almost of lilacs, his eyes appearing to be bloodshot, and goat-like horns twisting on either side of his head. 

"My young lord," Astaroth started, bowing in front of me with Eygn and Iblis repeating the action. Eygn, the miniature shark creature hiding behind Iblis's curved figure. I gave him a nervous smile as he returned with a cocky grin. 

"Just call me Yukio," I told him, however, no one ever seemed to glue that to their mind. Always addressing me as "Master Yukio" or "Young Lord." I honestly prefer anything else but to be called those things.

"Little brother, it's a pleasure to see you in good health," Iblis said, bowing slightly as I returned the gesture. 

"To you as well, sister." My eyes caught the sight of the great white shark and I gave him a gentle smile, nodding my head to him. "You as well, brother."

The demon king clung to Iblis's legs and dipped his head as well, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "H- Hello..."

Astaroth too became restless, his eyes scanning the area as I kept an eye on him. However, Iblis started up a small conversation. "So, little brother," she started, her eyes still closed as she started to circle me as if she were the great white shark now "Anything bothering you?"

Then I groaned. 

"What did Lucifer tell you all?" I questioned, the woman giggling as Astaroth cocked a brow in amusement.

"Such bold assumptions, my young lord," he said, Eygn anxiously looking back to him.

"Uh, um... Yukio asked to be called--"

"Oh shut the hell up, you fish." Eygn jumped and scurried over to Iblis, hiding behind her once again as the other demon king made awful expressions, scaring the smaller demon king.

"Quit it you two." Iblis furrowed her brows at Astaroth and the male stuck his tongue out, pushing one of his lower eyelid down.

Iblis sighed with frustration as she started to push Astaroth down the hallway while Eygn followed behind her closely. "I'm sorry, little brother, but it seems this visit will have to be cut short. You know how these two can get."

I forced a relaxed smile and nodded my head ever so slightly, waving the three of them off. "Of course. Come home soon, it gets lonely here." I added in the last bit to humor myself, but a part of me, deep deep down inside whispered, "please."

 

 

It should've been dusk by now in Asiah. Whatever Satan has planned, it'll be commencing soon, and I don't know if I want to know what it is. Although, at the moment, I sat at the dinner table for the first time in a while, with my plate of food sitting right in front of me. 

Grilled fish and rice, with vegetables on the side, truly one of my favorite dishes. I took small bites, keeping my head low on the plate all the while I felt a pair of oddly bright blue eyes burning into my skull. 

After a painful silence, I glanced up to reach my glass full of a red liquid, assuming it was wine, but to my dismay, it had an awful metallic taste, causing me to gag. However, I swallowed it forcefully, refusing to let the grin on the man's face to grow any wider. It stung my throat, most likely mixed with a form of alcohol.

Although, after I was able to gather myself up, I looked the man right in the eye and returned his sinister grin, "What's the occasion?" 

He tapped his long black nails on the marble table, the sound of tapping bouncing off of it. "What do you ever mean?" 

I reached back for the glass of blood, drinking more of the liquid, but the devil's expression didn't waver. "I heard rumors that you'll be opening the Gehenna Gate tonight," I started, taking another sip of the copper liquid, the taste somehow becoming more enjoyable. 

Satan was silent for a moment, his white tail swaying and brushing the floor as my tail was tucked away in my clothing. "Well," he began "you didn't really come here to talk about me, did you?" He grabbed his own cup of red liquid and rose it high in the air towards me. 

"We haven't had a proper meal together since forever. Let's talk about you."

My smile grew wider at his challenge and I rose my wine glass as well. "Of course, where are my manners?" I tipped it slightly to him and he did the same, the two of us drinking from our glasses as if we were mirroring each other.

The effects of the alcohol were weaker on me and drinking human or demon blood wouldn't have any effect on me like it did on other demons. But that didn't mean I wasn't immune to the taste. I had to push the urge to vomit at least twice now.

"What has my son been researching in all those libraries? Hmm~?" I chuckled softly, taking another bite from my plate.

"Learning new sword techniques, of course. You know how much I love reading." I gave him a gentle grin, hearing him laugh as well before he stirred the glass in his hand, watching the blood's foam bubbles attach to the glasses only to be washed away. 

"Yes, you always had a knack for books, ever since you were young." Nodding, I grabbed the white cloth that was folded so neatly next to my plate and continuously dabbed it onto my lips.

"How I do favor the times when you wouldn't run off and try to hide in the libraries." I glanced at him, and for a moment, I thought I saw his expression waver, but I couldn't tell. 

"You're always too busy with work to even spar with me anymore." I shot back calmly, noticing his tail lashing out. 

My grin softened. 

"You know, what do you really do for work? You seem so busy nowadays..." I told him firmly, the male taking another drink from his glass.

Satan placed his glass down and ran a hand through his hair, eyeing me up as if he were trying to figure me out.

"I mean, I should know since I'll be doing the same as you a few years from now, correct?"

He furrowed his brows, but the answer seemed to satisfy him. 

"Yukio... My work at the moment has been..." Satan took a moment to take a breather, rubbing his face softly. "...Quite stressful, but you don't need to know that." 

My playful smirk dropped and my brows furrowed. This is how the conversation's going to go, huh? I sipped the remaining few ounces of blood left in my glass empty, the said glass being stained a dark red. 

"With all due respect, father,--" I saw him tense "--I'll be outgrowing my Prince title soon and I want to have a better understanding of what it is 'Lord Satan' does." The man who I called father clenched his fist, his tail starting to thrash even more. 

His blue eyes narrowed onto me and I returned with a dull glare. "And when that time comes, Yukio, I'll guide you." Silence fell over us for several seconds, my fear holding back my tongue, but my curiosity was stronger. 

"Why wait when I could just learn now?"

Satan sighed in mild frustration, drinking the rest of the blood in his glass all in one go. I could see his anger boiling from the inside out. "Yukio..." He growled softly, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

"...How has your training been going?" He said, attempting to change the subject, but I wouldn't let him.

"Is there any way to get trained under you? Like an apprentice?"

"Yukio! Just drop it already!!"

My ears twitched and my face darkened. "Are you kidding me? Stop leaving me in the dark and just tell me what you plan on doing with Rin!!" I bit the inside of my bottom lip and I saw his face twist with disgust, betrayal, and rage, all at the same time. 

The ground started shaking slightly, his eyes slowly morphing into a deep black and his blue flame-like horns starting to rise. He forced himself out of his seat, and his claws became hooks that dug into the table as if they were trying to hold himself together but failed.

"Who told you such things?!" He hissed, blue flames spewing between his fangs like gushing water. I pushed myself farther into my seat. 

I should've known he would've gotten like this.

"I heard rumors around the plaza earlier today!! An Imp said that you were going to bring the rest of your family back down here!" I cried, shifting out from my chair and clutching the tips of the table. 

A few servants rushed into the room, collecting the dinner plates and empty glass cups with the stench of fear heavy on them. Satan yanked one of its arms as it passed by, a yelp of fear leaping from its lungs. 

I saw him mutter something into its ear and its body was shaking violently as it nodded, tears threating to pour out. It ran off in a hurry and his tail was whipping back and forth in an aggressive manner as he shot his gaze back at me. 

"You said it was an Imp spreading rumors? What such disgrace... ignorance...!" He gave me a gentle smile that caused my stomach to go heavy. I wanted to vomit. 

Even more, servants rushed into the room with several guards tailing them, their anxiety clashing with the hardness of the guards. They seized my arms with a secure hold, taking me by surprise. 

However, I didn't resist, assuming this was all under Satan's orders. His sudden cool down after his explosion, the guards so conveniently coming in and beginning to haul me off to God knows where was all his doing. 

I didn't say anything as they dragged me out, hearing Satan order the servants through hushed whispered. My ears twitched and they hopelessly attempted to catch what he was saying, but I just couldn't. 

When they escorted me to my room, they threw me in and I stumbled into the room, nearly tripping over my footing. I swirled my head around only to catch them closing the door shut and bolting it close. My heart was thumping in my chest and my palms started to sweat. 

Then, everything happened all so fast. The sudden hurry of church bells sounding and fighting against each other rung throughout the kingdom, causing my heart to pound a storm in my chest. My palms started sweating and my breathing quickened and became uneven. 

The bells signaled when it turned day and night in Assiah, and it had just turned dark. Rin, my thoughts screamed before I started for my bedroom closet. My wardrobe had a keyhole on it because I would lock it from the inside when I was younger and too scared to face Satan or anyone. 

I dug my hand into my uniform and fished out the key Lucifer had given to me earlier today, my eyes tracing the outline of the key's design, but it was hard with my hands trembling. My heart was pumping, my chest screaming, and my mind racing for the words he had told me. 

Twice to the right and once to the left. 

I shoved it into the gap on the closet, twisting it once to the right before I felt a sudden stop, then repeated the action and finally turned it all the way to the left. And to my surprise, a clicking sound came from the door and creaked open. 

The feeling of warm air and pine trees entering my lungs caused my eyes to widen and my brows to rise. I didn't bother to look behind me and I threw open the door, seeing a luminous blue light spill through the cracks and openings between the clumps of leaves that belonged to pine trees.

A laugh escaped me and I took a shaky step towards it, gripping the door from behind me as I flew out into the forest. I smelt the fresh air and saw my breath in the night's chilly air for the first time in years. I gasped and shot my head up, not being able to see the sky, but I did see bits and pieces of it through the cracks through the leaves. 

Turning around, I saw the inside of my room and felt the scorching heat and the heavy scent of charcoal burning pouring out into Assiah. Amazing how a key could just transport you between two dimensions. I read about theses in books but I never thought I'd get one...

I closed the door back to my room carefully, not wanting to alert any of the guards back in Gehenna. A soft clicking noise was made and the wooden door fell flat on its back. I jumped at the sudden falling action, my heart still hammering in my chest. 

My eyes broke from the door and they started to explore my surroundings, before noticing a coal tar floating around and about. In fact, quite a few. Didn't these things belong to Astaroth's kin?

Why were there so many of them in one place? Did that mean Astaroth was nearby? Maybe if I followed them...

And with that, my feet started to move on their own and before I knew it, I was full on bolting through the forest. I'd fine Astaroth and request for his help. I needed his help if I wanted to find Rin. 

"Rin..." I whispered like a prayer. I won't let anything happen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 2 in the morning here, hah hah, and I decided to finish up this chapter. The ending may seem a bit rushed but maybe that's because I'm really craving sleep right now. Anyways, I've also uploaded this onto Wattpad, so if somehow find the same thing then you'll know why. Oh well, goodnight or morning to you all, bye bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you throw yourself into this chapter, this isn't a continuation from chapter 1, but more like the same day with another character's point of view. I've planned to have the first 3 chapters all revolve around the exact same day, but in a different point in views. By chapter 4, the story's plot should continue, but for now, I hope you enjoy! ♡

Every morning I wake up, my scenes are greeted with the sweet fragrant of daffodils and cherry blossoms blooming from my garden which always seems to please me. The sun's golden beams of light spill into my room from the only casement window in my chamber and it gives the inside a warming feeling. My ears twitch when they catch the gentle singing of birds, regardless if I have my windows tightly sealed or wide open, in the early morning all the way throughout the evening. 

Just as yesterday, and the day before, and the days before that. However, there is something that stands out from each of those mornings. 

I wipe the sleep from eyes away and crawl out of bed, my purple locks of hair fall to my mid back and poke out from random spots. I make my way towards my dresser and look into my mirror's reflection, a perfect replica of my tired rose cat orbs looking back into my own. 

Still, a few spaces in my hair bulged out, but I didn't bother me so much. It wasn't like I was going somewhere at the moment, I'd fix it after my dreamy state had been fully drained out. 

My head tilted back to my window before I bit my bottom lip. My cheeks heated up in frustration and defeat as I undid my hair. My fingers hugged my hairbrush, and I slowly ran its bristles through my tangled hair.

It was embarrassing for me, even if no one else had witnessed the scene. Just why did I care so much for looking presentable this early? Still, my thoughts fought pointlessly with each other as I finished untangling my hair, and fixed it back into its original hairdo from before.

This time, nothing stuck out like a sore thumb, and I didn't look like a bush. However, something was missing. 

I darted my orbs down to my dresser and traced the entire surface of it, my eyes being pulled to a golden hairpiece. 

It was a golden lotus pendant, and it gleamed with the help of the sun's dazzle. I hesitantly clutched the object and tucked it into my hair, gazing into my copy to view the golden hairpiece charming the dark color of purple in my hair. 

And I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

I thought I looked stunning with such a simple look, granted, I was still in my sleep clothes, but that didn't change anything. It's complex patterns made it appear as a simple dress town. Although, I did push down the extra folds on the fabric, so I didn't resemble a layered cake.

Now that I was presentable I quickly scurried over to my window, pushing them out so the small peep between them would expand. I pressed my palms down onto the frame to help lift myself as I darted my eyes down to the earth underneath me. 

Thankfully, my room right at the edge of the Royal Gardens and I'd be able to see almost the entire yard if it weren't for the tiny window frame keeping my view limited. Although I didn't really care for how the garden appeared, I just enjoyed watching the Royal Gardener tend to the flowers. But, I'm not weird, I'm just looking to make sure she doesn't mess anything up!

Gosh, stop making assumptions.

I nodded my head as I told myself the white lie, but my heart fluttered when I saw the said gardener. She must've woken up as well because her blonde hair was like a lion's mane and she was still in her sleep attire. I was actually jealous of her.

She could just wander around in her pink kimono and her mess of a hair anywhere in the garden, and no one would say anything. She yawned as she held an iron tin in her hands, pouring water onto the rose bushes that circled a large fountain in the center of them. The closed rosebuds instantly started to bloom and grow larger, showcasing a beautiful shade of red changing to a snow white in the center of them.

The blonde girl's smile softened, and I saw her lips moving, most likely speaking, but I wouldn't have known what she spoke. Although, she shook her head before she hurried her green eyes around the area, viewing my direction and recognizing me. She waved at me and showed all her teeth in her radiant smile. 

My eyes grew, and my cheeks flamed a deep red as our eyes locked. 

"Good morning Princess Kamiki!" 

She shouted from across the gardens, my shoulders tensing and my head pushing itself back. I so badly wanted to return the polite greeting, but instead, I gave her a simple nod in return.

The entire kingdom must've heard her, but she didn't think of that, did she? 

I could see her laughing pleasantly, and I wish I could hear it, but she continued to go back to work, her expression never stirring. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and assumed I should do the same. A castle doesn't just run itself.

Although, the thought of her calling me Princess Kamiki instead of Queen Kamiki warms my heart. It's like she knows that I'm still young. The corner of my lips curved up into a big smile and the feeling it gave me inside made me feel all giddy. 

I closed my windows and tugged at my white curtains, the fabric hardly sealing away the sun's light. I turned around, and my eyes took a moment to explore my room, in the hope to find something different.

However, nothing ever changes around here. 

My lilac covers that laid on my canopy bed were undone, and deep purple sheets hung off the railings of them like vines on branches, enclosing my bed in darkness. My floors were still a sandy color with a wood texture painted into them and my walls an almost white but pink pastel wash. My ceiling had a twisted pattern embedded into it with darker shades of the white that complimented it. 

My orbs darted off to my door, and it appeared to be dwindling down, a few noticeable chips in the entry. I'd have to get a new one built, after all, it hasn't been replaced in several years. 

Nok, Nok...!

I perked my head up and opened my mouth to speak, but quickly remembered just how early it was. If any of my servants saw me up this early, they'd start listing off the day's tasks. Like an animal sensing danger, I hurried back into my bed, undoing my hair and hiding below the covers. 

The door squeaked opened, and I heard my floorboards groaning with discomfort from beneath someone's weight. Please go away, I thought, chanting it like a prayer.

"Good day, Your Grace. Did thou sleep most well?" 

The voice was soft and of a woman's and I could hear her struggling to stifle her giggles and laughter, but my worry and dread instantly vanished. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms as if the muscles were sore and gave out an unnecessary loud yawn. I looked over to the female servant, only to smile at her. 

She had short chestnut brown hair that hugged her face all the way down to her chin and her indigo, olive eyes gave me a welcoming feeling.

"Oh, Dame, I thank thee for asking, but it was fie," I said, and the woman's smile grew.

"I cry your mercy? Your Grace, that's just forswearing." She snickered, but quickly shifted her expression to the one you would find on a knight.

"I tell ye truth!"

"Prithee." She shook her head as she started for my dresser, my brows furrowing as I bit the inside of my cheek. 

"Prithee, sit down and have a laugh!" I suggested, but she was already opening the cabinets and digging into them. A grunt of annoyance left me, and I saw her fish out a hikizuri kimono that had an ombre of a cute cream to a nearly black purple color. 

She then pulled out a red shirt with a vomit of white daisies covering it and a pastel purple skirt that would hide my feet under the kimono. The kimono already had an awful design of heavenly white lilies blooming from the bottom to the top with ordinary orange flowers darting over the creamy parts of the said outfit. 

She started back for me and placed the garments onto the foot of my bed, looking back at me with a gentle smile. 

"Your Grace," she started,

"You know you mustn't waste daylight like this."

I stiffened. Had the gardener shouted my name given me away? 

"What... What do you mean? I've just woken up," I lied.

She raised a brow at me, and her expression wavered from confusion to amusement. 

"Your Grace, you're wearing your hair pendant." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as my hands shot up to the said hairpiece.

I felt it's cool melt against my fingers and traced its outline, feeling its flower design taunt me. I cursed under my breath, my skin heating like an oven. 

"Paku I--"

"Your Grace."

I swallowed thickly.

"Enough with the formality. You're my best friend." I grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly. 

"Not my best maid." 

Paku smiled depressed, her eyes darting down to our hands. She sighed and placed her free hand onto our secured hands. 

"I'm sorry, Izumo," she faltered before glancing around. 

"I've just been on edge lately since last time."

Batting my eyes at her, I thought for a moment, filing through a series of events in my head before I pulled the right one out. The memory was a blur, like an old-timey photo, but the panic that raced through my body that night is always so clear.

It was a restless night for me, and I couldn't seem to settle into my covers. I was tossing and turning in my bed sheets, wishing for my mind to sink, but instead, it kept up high and floated on the surface of sleep. Fortunately, for me, Paku had come by to drop off my clothing, but I urged her to stay with me.

I told her I'd sleep if she let me dress her up as a Princess, and at first, she was wry on the idea, but after I begged her, she decided to go along with the idea. 

I pulled a beautiful kimono from my dresser and told Paku to wear it, and rightly so because when she slipped it on she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Then, I decorated her hair with a spectrum of hair pendants, it was like I was putting ornaments in a Christmas tree. However, once I was done, she was glowing like a candle, it was almost as if she were sprayed with specks of diamonds.

However, I guessed one of the Royal Guards had heard because in only a few seconds Paku and I were giggling and the next a man dressed in iron was hauling her down the palace halls like a sack of potatoes. I didn't get any rest that night, and by the next morning, the servants had to wash my sheets because of the beads of sweat that rolled off me as well as for my salty tears.

But I didn't tell them that last bit.

"Paku..." I said regrettably, feeling her own hand squeeze mine. I lowered my gaze away from hers, but she gently lifted my chin so our gazes would match.

"Don't be like that, Izumo, besides," she pulled me off the bed, and the two of us spun around my room once or twice. 

She looked back to me with caring eyes as she reassured me "Tonight's going to be so much fun, Izumo. Let's not have your mood rained on, right?" 

I furrowed my brows in hurt before a weak smile tugged my lips. Nodding my head, I planted both of hands on my hips and struck a confident pose. 

"Hah! Of course, I wouldn't let this small chat bring me down!" I fanned myself with my left hand and grabbed the kimono Paku had set out for me, pressing it against my body and doing another twirl.

She laughed, and I batted my hand at her, signaling for her to continue. 

"Now, make like a bird and sing me all of my tasks for today, will you?" Paku's smile softened as she dipped her head.

"Of course, Your Grace," she teased as I scoffed, starting to undress from my nightly clothing. She cleared her throat, preparing herself and also gesturing to me to get ready for the lengthy list of chores.

"After breakfast, you have your speech at the Royal Institute of Literature, then after that, you have another speech at Starmill."

"Starmill? Do you mean Sugarmill?" I questioned, tucking the red white-flowered shirt into my skirt before I looked into my reflection to make sure I didn't get anything wrong.

"Last time you said I had a meeting at Seacoast when it was really at Seabridge." Paku snorted, and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she too, recalled the memory. 

"Heh heh, how could I forget? But yes, I'm certain it's Starmill this time." I chuckled and carefully tugged at the shirt's neckband around my neck, attempting to fix it to get it more suitable for me. 

"Go on."

"You have your fencing lessons come right after and then your etiquette classes. Oh, oh, and your--!"

"Literature classes," the both of us said in sync. 

Paku giggled quietly with excitement as she nodded her head eagerly. 

"You're so talented, I wish I could afford literature classes" she praised, my eyes glancing back to her. 

"You could always join me, you know, Paku."

She giggled softly, but shook her head, gazing back to me with kind eyes. 

"You know I couldn't such a thing. Lord Mephisto would lecture you." 

I groaned at the mention of his name, plucking the kimono off of my dresser and beginning to slip it on.

"That creep won't find out because..." I shifted my hand through one of the sleeves, the fabric feeling soft and silky against my pale skin. "...Because, you'll be disguised as one of my companions." 

Her brows rose, and her cheeks flushed with a bright peach pink. 

"I could never--!"

"Of course you could!" I dropped the kimono around my waist, and the rest of it fell, barely sweeping off the ground as I spun to face Paku. 

"When did I ever listen to one of his lectures? And having you by my side in one of my classes would make everything else so much more fun!" Ennui always filled me when I stepped into one of those classrooms.

I hated being followed around all day by knights who never uttered a word unless it was to set me back to place. It was absolute hell. 

I could see Paku thinking on it, but she dejectedly shook her head, neglecting my offer.

"I couldn't possibly disobey Lord Mephisto's orders. It'd upset him and you'd bore with his lecture," she said, repeating herself. 

Sighing, I furrowed my brows, fixing the kimono around my waist and the purple skirt from under it. 

I hated how considerate she was for others all the time. It annoyed the hell out of me, but...

I looked back over to her and extended my arms out. 

"What do you think?" 

Paku smiled happily and clapped her hands. 

"It's perfect on you." 

If it weren't for her kind nature, the two of us wouldn't have been friends.

I nodded and started for my bed once again, crouching down only to look under it. "Izumo," I could hear the amusement in her voice, "You have to stop putting your sandals under there." 

Pulling them out, they were a dirty sandy color with a purple ribbon separating my toes. I slipped them on and straightened my posture, starting for my mirror. "Why should I? It's such a convenient spot."

The white-wooden chair that was tucked under my dresser was drawn out, and I sat in it, the purple cushion preventing any splinters from piercing into my rear. Paku started for me, picking up my hair and she looked at it in thought, pondering on what to do with it. 

"Ah," she said, almost as if she had forgotten something, "After your lunch with Lord Mephisto, you have a session with Lord Amaimon and, his Madame Moriyama." Paku had kept going on, but I completely zoned her out after the mention of Amaimon having a Mistress. 

I snorted as I looked at Paku through the mirror's reflection. "Poor woman." Paku sighed as she decided to do a traditional Queen Himiko appearance.

"Don't be like, Izumo. I'm sure Madame Moriyama is happily in love." I chuckled louder before Paku scolded me. Although the thought of speaking with Lord Amaimon had my stomach churning, I'd be able to go to the Royal Garden.

A part of me hopes to spot the blonde girl from earlier this morning.

 

 

I was sitting in my seat, impatiently squirming as I focused my eyes on the ticking clock that hung from behind the man in front of me. His pale lips were moving nonstop, and I could tell he was informing me of important subjects, but I couldn't focus. How could I if all I was thinking about was when this lunch would be over. 

"Lady Izumo," I heard Mephisto say, pulling me back down to our lunch. "Thee seem distracted, perhaps thou speaking of tonight's plans don't interest thee?"His words were like a slap.

I nearly forgot everything that was to happen tonight. I squirmed in my seat before I found a pleasant position, and I folded my hands in my lap. "I cry your mercy?" I questioned, not quite understanding what he meant. 

Mephisto chuckled, his venomous eyes glancing back to me. "Prithee tells thou, thou haply thee has been preparing the carouse." 

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't understand his old Japanese. I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I forced my mind to flip through all the lectures I've heard in etiquette class.

If I'm not mistaken, I know haply translated to hopefully, but I could remember what carouse meant. "Yea, of course, thou have," I said before he I saw him burst with a laugh that was highly unnecessary. 

"Oh, dear me! Lady Izumo, you are a laugh!" My cheeks burned and my brows furrowed as I grabbed for the glass of water near me, taking an awfully long drink my it. "Let's drop the formality, why don't we? You obviously haven't been paying attention in your classes."

"Hey! I have!" I shot back hotly, nearly slamming the glass cup onto the table before I realized what the material was again. "You shouldn't treat me with such disrespect," I murmured, his eyes flaring as his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Lady Izumo, you should try to enjoy life more often, besides, I'm only teasing you.~☆" He winked at me and I nearly gagged. 

"Of... Of course, you were, where were my manners?" My grin twitched as I tried to hold myself together, refusing to blow another fuse. "What did you say before, exactly?"

Mephisto wore a cheeky grin as he popped a pink namagashi into his mouth. "Oh, of course. Forgive me, Lady Izumo, it's my nature to change focus." He rested his head in his palm before closing his eyes blissfully, as if our conversation was boring him. 

"Please tell me, I hope you've been preparing for the party."

My brows rose, and I finally understood what he meant, my mind slowly starting to drift off. "Ah, um... Of course, I have. I put it into the trust of one of my good Mistresses," I said, chewing off the rest of my mochi ice cream. 

It was chewy, but fluffy and it melted in my mouth, letting a sugary sweet flavor wash in my mouth. It was delicious and cold. 

My eyes darted back up to the clock in the far corner of the outdoor terrace, the other tables around us barren. It was a strangely lazy day, which I didn't mind of course. I didn't need another "Your Grace" or "Your Majesty" being said to me with a quick bow. 

"How trusting of you. It'd be a great shame if that said Mistress couldn't even leave the castle..." My blood ran cold, and I shot my eyes toward him, beads of sweat starting to roll from my face. 

"What do you mean?" I said with worry, but I tried to be more frustrated than scared.

He was quiet for a few moments. His face darkening as he stirred his wine glass. "You know... Lady Izumo," he started, pausing for a painfully long time. 

Then, he spat his wine out and started to laugh. "Oh, your expression was just too good! Oh oh! Lady Izumo, you've got too much tension in those shoulders..." He stood from his seat and strolled towards me, the atmosphere was too heavy for me.

"You have to relax once in a while.~☆" Mephisto took his own chopsticks and took a ball from my mochi ice cream and ate the entire thing whole. "I wouldn't actually do anything to ruin your big night." I wasn't so sure about that, but I nodded my head anyway as if I wear agreeing with him.

"I heard you have a meeting with my brother this evening, right after this, is it not?"

My ears twitched, and I looked back at him, his back taunting me as he started off. "You might as well get there earlier, wouldn't want to keep him waiting in those gardens."

Something was off, but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe, if I had thought about it more at the time, I wouldn't have been so hurt later.

 

 

You would think, if a princess had a kingdom this big, she'd want to be the heir to the throne. She'd need all the wealth and everyone's loyalty. She'd want to be to stroll through the busy streets of her kingdom and converse with everyone she came across.

But, for me, I did not grow with the same views.

I'd sit in my room for days on end and never leave my bed, it was like my limbs were rooted to the mattress and I wouldn't even go for food, so the servants had to bring it to me. I could never go on long strolls throughout the day because of my busy schedule, but after repeating the same thing over and over again, life for me started to lose its color. I started getting ill, and stress clouded my visions for several days, maybe weeks, or was it months?

I don't remember all too clearly, but what I do remember one morning clearly from all the rest. I don't know what it was, but I asked Paku to help me get out of bed, and she happily so. She pulled me out from bed carefully as if she were lifting a porcelain doll and brought me towards me casement window. Being in my bed all day in total darkness made the sun's warmth seem like candy.

At the time, I almost forgot what it felt like to bask in it.

So, I asked Paku if she could bring me the chair tucked under my dresser to the window so I could just sit in the light. She did so happily once again, eagerly rushing over to fetch the chair. Although, when she left for that split second, everything changed like a sudden car crash. I saw a girl around my age, maybe even younger, watering the newly planted rose bushes in the garden.

Time for me paused, and the only thing I could see was her. Her short blonde hair hugged her face, and her large green eyes were full of curiosity, and how I stared at her made my chest bloom. Then she looked up and smiled at me.

As Paku came back with the chair, she helped me into it, with the sun in my eyes she was gone. But even then, I knew I'd see her again.

And after that day, I'd desperately climb out of my bed just to watch her water the rose bushes. It was the only thing that kept me from going on. With the shine of her smile, I could see a future I wanted to be in, and it had her in it.

I was seven, and I still think of that day now and then, a garden and a girl in that cluster of flowers. That's all I knew about her and how I so desperately wanted to bask in the sun's heat with her.

My life traveled on, and I saw her every morning, and she greeted me the same way every time. It was my secret that no one else had known, not even Paku knew of my blooming crush. I knew one day I'd be able to dodge between the guards and run towards her, reaching my hand out to her and then the two of us would collide in a hug enveloped with warmth.

That's what I've been looking forward too for the past eight years of my life, and just in a few seconds, I would be able to see her from only several footsteps away.

The guards led me into the Royal Garden, and the fragrant of roses was stronger than ever, and it fueled my excitement even more. It was difficult to keep it from bubbling and leaking out, but I couldn't stop the smile that broke out onto my face.

My ears grabbed at the faintest sounds of water pouring or gentle voices, and my eyes peaked from the corner of several hedges in hope to spot a blonde woman. Don't get your hopes up, the thought grew in my mind, its stem full of thorns that cut my other thoughts in two.

However, I forced it back to the darkest part of my mind and held my chin up high, refusing to get myself down with those foolish thoughts. Even though I was here to have a meeting with an Amaimon, I didn't care for him or his Mistress. Speaking of the demonic-male, I spotted his green spike out from behind one of the hedges, and so did my guards.

They silently gestured me to him, and I muttered a few curses under my breath as I started for him. When I came up to his side, I notice he had a stick in his mouth, most likely a treat he always carries with him. He felt my presences and glanced over into my direction, and the two of us mirrored our blank expressions.

"Ah, Princess Izumo." Amaimon spat out his stick and batted his eyes at me, as he threw out the formalities. I suppose that was a plus to him.

"Amaimon," I said, returning with a softened smile, "What brings me here to you today?"

His expression never once changed as he broke eye contact with me, looking at into the field full of different colored flowers and trees.

"I came by for the parade tonight," he started, "My brother wouldn't should upon how sad he'd be if I missed your sixteenth birthday party."

My brows furrowed, and my cheeks flared a dark red as I crossed my arms. "It's not a--"

"Yes it is," he cut me off, digging into his pocket to fish out another one of his candy treats. "You're going to have children running around with junk food and junk music."

I scoffed at him, glaring at him with confusion and anger. "Excuse me? Did you just come here just to insult me?" I shot out to him, his eyes lazily rolling to my direction.

Amaimon sighed and popped his lollipop out, looking down at it. "You're not that special."

I clenched my fist, about ready to throw one at him.

"I did come to see how my wife is doing, it just so happens that you're allowed out from your chambers today." I cocked a brow at the mention of his wife, scanning the area and still no sign of any other women.

"So I've heard... I didn't know you were a married man," I said, looking up at him. "Do I get the honors of meeting her?"

I saw his face waver from blank to shock, then confusion. He looked down to me with his eyes full of questions.

"You sound like you haven't met her."

And, as if right on cue.

"Amaimon!!!"

Both Amaimon and I turned back to spot a woman in a colorful kimono and a colorful haori, frantically jogging towards us with only one sandal on. Her shoulder length blonde hair and curled at the bottom ever so slightly, and when she caught up to us, her face was bright pink as she panted heavily before grinning at us.

Her smile made my heart thump against my chest, and soon quickly, that thorn in my mine started to sprout like a weed in a garden. Her green eyes shimmered lively as she folded her hands in front of her, her almost white-blonde hair a mess.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I was finishing up with the rose bushes near the edge of the garden, and I just couldn't leave them in the autumn heat. It'd break my heart!" She cried, Amaimon making his way towards her before he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Calm down... You worry too much," he said calmly, the blonde woman laughing nervously at his request.

"I don't mean to worry so much, I just don't want them to die," she said quietly, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

Amaimon kissed her forehead, and his expression only showed apathy, but the woman still giggled, and she pushed him away in a playful manner.

"Dear, not in front of others! Heh heh...!" The male seemed confused for a moment, perking his head up only to look back at me.

"Who...? Ah, yes. I nearly forgot about you Izumo."

My eyes were swelling, and my heart shattered, the glass shards cutting my chest and a hurt bloomed from within.

Why did it hurt so much?

"I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, Princess Izumo," she said, my eyes pricking and burning.

Don't you dare, calm down.

My throat tightened, my jaw tensed and ached, and I was too scared to speak. You know when you get that feeling that if you were to say anything, literally anything, that you'd burst into tears and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself?

Yeah.

That was me now.

"Izumo?" They both said in unison, the blonde giggling as the male tilted his gaze down to her.

"I--" I chocked and quickly whirled my head from their view. "I have to go," I said in a hurried whisper as I started past my guards, biting my lower lip as if I were trying to hold my sob in. My guards didn't try pulling me back to finish my meeting nor did they direct me to my next location.

They both knew where I was already going, and the tailed me instead, and for moments like these, I was thankful for.

 

I had made it back into my bedroom, and fortunately for me, no was tampering with my bed sheets or tucking my clothes into my dresser. I slammed my door closed and kicked off my sandals, my knees becoming weak. Rushing over to my bed, I sunk to my knees with a handful of sheets in my palms. 

Without knowing it, my jaw dropped open into a choked sob that strained my jaw. I sniffed noisily and couldn't help the stuttered hiccups that left me, feeling like the world around me was breaking apart. This only happened because I relied on her for my source of joy, this only ever happens when I rely on people.

I can't trust anyone! 

My choked sadness quickly became anger, the pain in my chest disappearing and being replaced with a fiery core. 

At least if I wear angry I wouldn't feel such an awful hurt in my chest. 

I abruptly stood up, wiping my face with the sleeve of my kimono smearing my makeup onto it, but I didn't care.

When it turned night, the stars would light up my room and I enjoyed the peace and quiet I had to myself. 

When my crying had calm down, as well as my rage, I slowly started for my window and pulled away at my white-curtains. Hesitantly, I pushed it opened and the garden glowed from the sprinkled torches that gave the area a gold tint. 

However, I didn't focus my attention down there, but for the night sky. 

The night sky was cloudless and the air loomed with a chill, but the glow of the full moon distracted me from it all. 

I swallowed thickly and gripped the frames of my window sill.

"Mother..." I whispered, clutching the edges harder. 

"I can't do this anymore..." I wanted to cry, scream and yell all over again. 

I wanted my mother and sister back, I wanted her to comfort me and tell me it was going to be okay. 

I begged and begged to hear her words or even my sister's lively laughter trying to comfort me.

But nothing came to my mind. 

"Please..." I started to sob harder this time, looking up to the heavens with desperate eyes. 

I was back at square one.

With nothing.

Nothing to motivate me to keep going.

I'd fallen back into the deepest pit of despair once again. 

I hung my head low as I started to shake, softly whispering "I'm scared."

"I don't want to be alone again, mother... I don't want to keep losing everything that's precious to me."

I cried while holding my window sill to keep myself from falling as I told the moon all my fears to it.

I told it how I feared of being alone, growing up, dying with no one to remember my name. 

I was so afraid.

However, Paku had found my crying and she did all she could. She grabbed me and stroked my hair. She whispered comfort into my ears. She recalled our memorable moments as friends. 

"I-I can't, Paku, I can't keep living like this."

"Just for one more day," she'd whisper calmly into my ears.

But I shook my head, clutching her clothing as if I were trying to hold onto the last piece of treasure I had.

"And for what?"

"Hope," she simply said.

My breathing stuttered and I held my eyes tightly shut as I cried out, "For what?!"

Paku held my body tightly to hers, and I could feel her shaking as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"There is always darkness before daylight, Izumo." She whispered.

"Hope for daylight."

I was truly a fool. How could I have been so blind to not notice I did have someone who loved me.

After a while of the two of us sitting in silence, Paku gave me a gentle smile as she pulled me up onto my feet. "Izumo," she started as I wiped my face of any leftover tears.

"Tonight's your birthday and I don't plan on keeping you cooped up in here like this," she said, my brows rising.

"W- what?"

She pulled me back to my dresser and sat me down in the chair, my reflection looking like a mess. 

"Let's get you ready for tonight again and let's laugh the rest of the night, okay?" 

I could see the drowsiness in her eyes and she'd spent all day setting things up for my birthday. It'd be a shame if I just let all her hard work go to waste.

I chuckled half-heartedly and nodded my head. "O- okay... Yeah. Let's have fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I posted this almost exactly a week from the first chapter, hah hah. It's 2 AM again, but I decided to post it anyways. I haven't revised it yet, but I will tomorrow, just like I did with the last one. I was sick for the last two days, so I was super exhausted to do anything, and since my spring allergies are coming back, I might be getting sick randomly. I hope you all can bear with me! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this weeks chapter, good night or good morning to you all, bye bye! ~♡


End file.
